


Love is always Precious

by LiteratureNerd



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Coming Out, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteratureNerd/pseuds/LiteratureNerd
Summary: When 15 year old Kya gets in trouble at school, Toph personally brings her back to Air Temple Island. Words lead to more words which in turn lead to an emotional confession.





	Love is always Precious

**Author's Note:**

> I've always liked Kya and since I first saw her I pictured her as the 'cool, gay aunt'. Now that we know she actually is gay... well, I wondered how she came out to her parents.

“Seems like you got yourself into an awful lot of trouble, Sugar Princess.” Toph placed a heavy hand on the teenager’s shoulder in case the young waterbender decided to jump into the ocean to escape. “Trust me, I was surprised when I was called by your school because of an incident involving a fight with several benders. At first I thought one of my own kids or Bumi got into trouble, but then I heard the Avatar’s daughter was the culprit? Just wow.” Kya stayed quiet, she wanted to explain everything but just couldn’t. She hadn’t started the fight, she had just dodged the other benders’ attacks and maaaybe she had flooded the school grounds with the water from the nearby fountain. And okay, maybe some things broke and those other kids didn’t freeze themselves to the ground… but it was still just self-defense! Kya hated fighting, she was content with spending her days at the beach and just listening to the wind and ocean water. 

Years later people would call her a waterbending hippie – probably due to having a waterbending mother and an airbending father. And interesting mix one would say, Kya was a waterbender with the spirit of an airbender, the only one in the whole world. She’d also become Aang’s only child who turns into a true nomad, never staying long in one place and making friends all over the world. Just like Aang when he had been young and met other people his age like Kuzon or Bumi.

But right now Kya was a 15 year old girl in very deep trouble. “So, what exactly happened? None of the teacher could answer that question, all they said was that suddenly you were throwing ice and water at some other kids.” Toph tried again, but the teenager still didn’t want to talk. Whatever, thought Toph then and hoped they’d reach the island soon. She still hated water, mostly because she couldn’t see or swim – which reminded her to ask Katara to teach Lin and Su how to swim just in case. 

When they finally reached Air Temple Island, both Katara and Aang were waiting for the Chief of Police and their daughter. Toph had radioed them beforehand to inform them that there had been a ‘small’ incident involving their daughter. 

“Toph. Kya!!” Katara rushed over immediately, there was a little cut on the girls cheek covered with a little bit of dried blood. Nothing serious, probably a stray rock from one of the earthbenders had hit her before she was able to dodge it. It took Katara only seconds to heal it and Kya released a breath she hadn’t noticed she was holding. “Hey mom… hey dad…” The girl greeted her parents awkwardly and looked at the ground. Both adults nodded and looked at Toph for any kind of explanation.

“So, it was a quiet day at the station when suddenly the school called to inform us that a few of the kids had started some kind of bending fight. The teacher were overwhelmed, so naturally I decided to take a look since Lin and Su both attend that school as well. And honestly, I wouldn’t have been surprised if Su had been in the middle of all of this ruckus. She recently started to pick up metalbending. Instead I arrive only to find out that Kya had flooded half the school, destroyed several windows with icicles and frozen several other kids to the ground. I have no idea how all of this started since nobody says anything.” Toph explained what had happened and Aang and Katara gave each other a weird look. That just didn’t sound like their daughter at all. Maybe Bumi, but he was a non-bender and Tenzin never fought. 

“Kya, why were you fighting those kids?” Aang asked and Kya shrugged, she still couldn’t look at her parents. “Dunno… sounded like fun? I just like to spar every now and then and this looked like a good opportunity.”

“Try again, kid. Remember I can feel when you’re lying.” The young waterbender cringed, she didn’t want to talk about this anymore but with three of the best benders in the world there was no way she could escape. Her aunt Toph would probably bury her in the ground the moment she even tried to run.

“Kya, tell us or we have no choice but to ground you for the next two months!” Katara tried a different approach and Kya groaned. She hated getting grounded, nothing to do all day but staring at the ceiling in her room. Great, so much fun, but she still didn’t want to talk about all of this. “Then just ground me…” Mumbled the teenager and Katara sighed. “Kya! Something is wrong and I want you to tell us right now. Why did you fight with those other kids and how could you let this whole thing escalate so much?!”

“They were teasing me…” Mumbled the young waterbender eventually and the adults were quiet. She just couldn’t take this interrogation anymore. “They were teasing me because I’m different. Different than they are…”

The three adults shared a confused look – or at least Katara and Aang did. Toph not so much, but she did seem curious. “Is it… because you’re the Avatar’s daughter? Or the best waterbender’s daughter?”

“No… I’m different in another way… and it makes people hate me. I’m scared that you will hate me, too…”

It was silent again for a moment. Toph was the first to break it. “You know… she’s telling the truth. She’s actually scared that we will hate her for some stupid nonsense reason.” Aang and Katara looked shocked, just what kind of secret did their daughter have? Was she involved with the Red Monsoon Triad? Or the Triple Threat? Just what was going on?

“There’s something I need to tell you…” The girl started, the adults patiently waited for her to continue in her own pace. “Like I said, those kids were teasing me because I’m different. They noticed how I’m not interested in boys, how I said ‘no’ to everyone who tried to ask me out. The way I look at some of the girls…”

They still didn’t get it, though Toph raised a brow, unlike the couple she had a good idea where this was going. Toph might be blind, but just because she couldn’t see with her eyes didn’t mean she didn’t notice things. She had a feeling about Kya for a while now that there was a very particular reason for her not being as boy crazy as a lot of other girls her age.

“Well… I guess I can just say it, the sooner you disown me the sooner you can go back to your lives… mom, dad… aunt Toph…” Kya just wanted to cry, like a cornered animal she didn’t know whether she wanted to bite or try to run away. “I’ve felt it for a long time… the heart beating in my chest is wrong. It’s… I’m gay.” Then she broke down feeling like she would choke on her own sobs, the pressure and fear had been too much, not to mention she was exhausted from fighting earlier.

“What?”

“Huh?”

“Hah, I knew it!”

Katara wanted to say something, but when she saw her daughter, her baby, shaking and trembling from fear, her eyes wet with tears she forgot whatever words had formed in her throat. How long had Kya dealt with this? How long had she hid this from them and suffered alone? 

“I-I’m sor-“ The girl sobbed, but before she could finish her sentence both her parents pulled her into a tight hug and her aunt Toph patted her shoulder. Toph had never been good with affection. That was when the tears really started flowing, Kya sobbed and hiccupped, hiding her face in her father’s orange robes and holding onto her mother’s blue dress. 

“Never, ever apologize for love.” Her father said as calmly and gently as possible. “Love is the most beautiful thing in the world, never let anyone make fun of it. We can’t help whom we love, but why should we? I just want you to be happy, you’re my daughter, my little girl and if you find a beautiful, nice girl one day then I couldn’t be happier. And just so you know, air nomads never had to hide whom they love, in fact I’m pretty sure my mentor monk Gyatso was quite smitten by a fellow monk.” He smiled and Kya nodded shyly.

“Th-thank you…” Moments like this made her wonder, how could she have ever doubted her family. They might be weird and maybe they didn’t have that much time… but they loved her dearly and would always be there for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope the story was kind of enjoyable. I might write a few more similar stories about Kya coming out to her brothers/other family members... I might even go as far and write a little Kyalin story. I never really liked Linzin and Kya and Lin starting to date makes kinda sense in my head.


End file.
